Guarded
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: They had been assembled to deal with the threat of Thor's foster brother, Loki. And these "Chitauri". But as the impending war nears, Fury decides to add another member to their ranks. An ally of sorts. But just what is Kagome Higurashi? Is she really such a threat? And why does she have His interest? AVENGERS X INUYASHA. RATING TO CHANGE. Don't miss out on this UNUSUAL crossover
1. Guarded Chapter 1

_*****thoughts*****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations**_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

_*I remembered black skies_  
_The lightning all around me_  
_I remembered each flash_  
_As time began to blur_  
_Like a startling sign_  
_That fate had finally found me*_

_There's something **different** about her._

That's the thought that trickles through the depths of Nick Fury's mind as his single brown eyes considered the woman before him. She's small. With a slender frame that almost made it look as if a strong breeze could knock her off her feet. Dressed in a body length gown that almost makes it look like she is in some elegant 5-star restaurant rather than within the darkened interior of a room that barely has the comforts of a seat. The impression is only completed with the fact that she had pulled her hair into a braided ponytail with the end brushing lightly against her right shoulder. And yet there's a cunning sort of intelligence within eyes that are so unusually hued against her otherwise Asian features. He can't remember when he saw such clear azure blue eyes on someone of European descent. Those too too blue eyes are focused solely upon him as the small woman chooses to ignore the other five men posted around the room and two at the door, decked out in head to toe body armour and sporting large semi-automatic weapons and whom haven't said a word since this woman had been escorted into what serves as his temporary offices.

Fury swallows the unease creeping through him. "Miss. Higurashi, I am not entirely sure what you hope to achieve by being here."

"Neither do I," a slight hint of amusement causes lips to twitch ever so slightly, "but the Professor insisted it was... for the better if I gave you assistance."

Fury could feel his features twisting. Professor Charles Xavier. He has never had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Professor, Fury has only heard of the other man through the being that was once known as Weapon X. Fury had thought that Logan had served the purpose of connection to the mutant dominant team that was known as the X-Men perfectly but apparently Xavier thought differently. Oh, Logan had come with the woman but after a gruff goodbye and a comment to "behave herself", the scruffy looking broad shouldered Canadian had trotted back into the Blackbird and left. Not a single word had his old ally given him despite how Fury had responded to the alarm of his soldiers himself. Instead, once the Blackbird had taken to the air again, Fury had found himself starring at this young woman who had calmly asked if he was Nick Fury.

Seeing her with the X-Men forces the thought that she might be a mutant was predominant within the depths of his mind.

As it was, Fury had been researching her the moment he had received a letter nearly two weeks ago that Xavier would be sending someone to join with his crack 'team' of superheroes. She wasn't an X-Men herself, she was an ally apparently. And before she had appeared this morning Fury had gone through all the various databases he could get his his hands upon through S.H.I.E.L.D., it is a multi-nation organization after all, there is absolutely not a single shard of information about this woman with respect to just **_what_** she happens to be. Oh. She's there: name, Kagome Higurashi; age, 32; height, 5'5''; weight, 112lbs; eyes, blue; hair, black. It goes further: alias, Mystic; association: X-Men; powers: **_u__nknown_**.

Fury wonders at the unknown and finds he doesn't like it... at all. Certainly she had fought before. He remembers a video showing her herding the children out of the Xavier Manor during Stryker's stupid venture in trying to take over Xavier's School for the Gifted by brute force. But then the Wolverine had come onto the scene and if she really had any powers had been overshadowed by Logan's brutality.

"And you thought to just agree, Miss. Higurashi?"

A flicker of something... cold... in too blue eyes, "I owe quite a bit to the Professor. If he and the others hadn't helped me many years ago I probably would have ended up on the streets or worse."

"Kagome, you don't mind if I call you that?" There's an one shouldered shrug and taking that as acceptance, Nick continues. "This 'team' as you call it is something I have been trying to amass for years as a means of helping to defend this area of the United States. The world even."

A tilt of the head that almost reminds him of a curious dog, but there's something more feral in the movement. As if she is sizing him up. He doesn't like the sensation at all. Fury has prided himself on dealing with some unusual beings as a means of gathering S.H.I.E.L.D. together however none of them except for the God of Thunder had succeeded in raising the hairs along the back of his neck with nothing more than a simple glance. A vague part of him wonders what is hiding within the woman's petite frame. "Are you putting them on a payroll then?"

The question is so outrageous that Nick feels his lips curve. Sly girl. "Yes and no. If they request payment than it can be arranged otherwise no."

He doesn't call the 'team-members' he is gathering volunteers. It's not exactly the right word.

"And how do I know you are not merely trying to replace the X-Men with your little soldiers." The words are a tad sharper in tone. And for a moment Fury finds himself a bit unsettled because the tone is so out of place from such a tiny figure. She had been so causal beforehand and now there's a razor sharp aggressiveness in her mannerism. There's something about her, something that tickles his instincts, and tells him she has killed and that she won't hesitate to do so again.

He decides to break the silence before the tension becomes even thicker than it is already, "nothing of the like. The X-Men are in..."

"Salem, and yet we are standing in New York City." Now the smirk is full blown. He understands immediately why Xavier sent her to deal with him in this venture rather than Logan. Logan wears his emotions on his sleeve and can be easily dealt with his bluntness. But this girl is much more sly. It's not a malicious sort of sneakiness more playful as if this is all a game. "As you can see, Nick Fury, my concerns and the concerns of my friends are well founded. Mutants aren't exactly well liked nowadays. There's other maniacs like Stryker out there and the 'Cure' Worthington Labs is offering."

Yes he has heard of the "Cure", who hasn't. Fury grimaces wondering how he can broach the subject without treading even more into quicksand. This Kagome Higurashi is much like Charles Xavier in mannerism... he nearly smirks thinking he might just land someone that can finally shut Stark's continuous yammering with what appears to be a rather analytical mind... and like the powerful telepath he finds himself having to watch his words. "I assure you, we are not intending to replace the X-Men. It is merely that this area of the USA is heavily populated. The X-Men can not be everywhere at once and after the last incidents with Magneto you can understand our caution."

The silence lingers and he is on the receiving end of her consideration again before, and without any warning, breathe escapes and Nick is witness to a slight shift as the Asian woman's features relax. Had she been trying to intimidate him? As it is **_this_** Kagome Higurashi looks much younger and much more approachable as a soft grin pulls at the corner of her lips. He has the vaguest sensation that he just passed some sort of test as her voice, softer, comes again. "That is understandable. But you already have a genius in nuclear physics, a billionaire with a hero complex, a super soldier, and even a god. I am not sure what would you ever want with me?"

Neither is Fury. But Xavier had sent the letter offering her assistance and assured him that she would be useful.

Regardless, it's obvious either she or someone else had done research before she had come. It only makes Fury all that more curious about the X-Men's mysterious ally. He resists the urge to answer the question directly because he's not entirely sure anymore. He had wanted, and he supposed that was why Xavier sent her as she doesn't have the same history with S.H.I.E.L.D. as Logan, to use her as something of a stepping stone or a go between between the Avengers and the X-Men. But now Nick is finding himself more puzzled than ever about this Kagome Higurashi. Instinct has long since told him to go with his gut feeling, and his gut is not exactly liking the potential threat this Miss. Higurashi might become unchecked.

"Why don't I introduce you to them, and then you can decide?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW**

After a moment of consideration the man followed her instructions, peeling the bandaging away revealing fresh new skin where there had once been a wound and stitches. The surprise, and delight, in chocolate brown eyes causes a heat of flush to crawl up her neck as Kagome stepped back from the man who had introduced himself as Tony Stark. "What are you?"

Her lips parted but it's another voice, deep like thunder, that answers. "She's a priestess. Though I had long since thought they were extinct amongst you mortals."

Immediately, in truth she has been aware of his presence for the last twenty minutes for his power is rolling off him in waves, Kagome turned so that she was facing the last arrival to this little 'team'. The others don't seem to notice but she is nearly suffocating in the untamed strength at his command. A vague part of her comments had she not undergone such strict training years and years ago at the hands of Sesshomaru to help her control her spiritual energy to defeat Naraku she might have just passed out. The cause of her distress is a big man. Broad and tall. Muscular. Not quite clean shaven with long blonde hair that reaches to his shoulders. She doesn't need an introduction for **_this_** one. This is Thor Odinson. The God of Thunder.

* * *

**NOTE:** Yes, I am aware I have cast Kagome into a dark / negative light. No she's not goody goody in this. In fact she's quite dangerous - not Mary Sue - more mercenary dangerous. Anything needed to be done to complete a task. Why such an attitude, will be explained.


	2. Guarded Chapter 2

**_Q&A: _**_"Mary Sue" - A fictional character, usually female and especially in fanfic, whose implausible talents and likeableness weaken the story [they are also sort of unkillable, super powered, etc.]. I have had a few issues with trolls [unsigned guests] that don't know the meaning of the word and who bitch about my version of Kagome having that aspect. I am clarifying from Page 1 she **won't** be. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"And what gentlemen, do you think you are doing?" The voice isn't raised into a shout but it is enough to sheer through the heavy tension in the room as if Fury had indeed shouted. Immediately everyone stopped.

From her vantage point beside the dark skinned man, Kagome's eyes flickered down the stairs to the area where two men had been circling one another when the heavy, reinforced steel, doors had slid open at Fury's entry. One is a shorter brunette, broad in shoulders but who moves with a sort of ease to his steps that professes though smaller he is the more confident of the two. The other is taller and lankier and... Kagome stills. His aura, once she had received some semblance of training back in feudal Japan from Miroku so she could defend herself sensing auras was easy, is older than his appearance and yet he is watching the brunette with all the unsteady unease of a young child who has stumbled upon something unknown. The conflict of the man's spiritual presence and his very mind is surprising and a little unnerving.

While "team" wasn't exactly the word that came to mind. More like overgrown children but Kagome calmly kept this thought within the depths of her mind, having known two powerful telepaths before Jean Grey's unfortunate demise did teach one how to shield their thoughts, as she considered the scene before her and Fury. The only indication that she might be surprised was the slight widening to azure tinted orbs but they are shadowed long before anyone had noticed her own surprise. Since her 19th birthday when they had finally defeated Naraku Kagome had ceased with her naïve tendencies of wearing her emotions on her sleeve-cuff... easiest way for an enemy or even a friend to hurt you was if they knew where to strike the deepest.

"What is it Director?" The speaker is a muscular man, garbed in black outfit that leaves the arms outrageously bared from any sort of protection. Kagome returns his curious stare with her own passive glance before azure eyes drift to the other three in the room. Wasn't there supposed to be four?

"It's alright Clint," Kagome's eyes flickered back to the cinnamon haired man filing away the name for later. "I am just about to introduce another member to our team. Everyone, if I may have your attention, this young lady with me is Kagome Higurashi and she will be..."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"So what exactly brought you to our little family, Miss. Higurashi?"

The voice is bordering on a laugh and Kagome turned to consider the man. Mr. Anthony Stark himself. She has heard of him. And as an ally of the X-Men has had dealings with Iron Man though she doubted in the chaos he would remember her anyways. As it is he is standing before her in a white shirt and black jeans. Dark nearly black hair in disarray as if it has known nothing more than his fingers for a brush, so that a few bangs have fallen to brush teasingly against the right eyebrow. Chocolate brown eyes meet her own blue tinted gaze and a hint of a smirk touches at the man's lips. He is a handsome man with a boyish sort of charm that really does get the girls and he knows it.

She returns the smirk with one of her own, "Kagome is just fine."

A slight nod before he extended his hand for a handshake. "Only if you call me Tony."

It's an easy enough request to follow, perfectly logical seeing as she asked him to call her by her first name to begin with, and she accepts the handshake. However, as much as he tries to disguise it, her quick eyes catch the slight grimace that crosses the brunette's features when he pulls his hand back. "Are you alright, Tony?"

He paused and she could feel his weighty gaze. He isn't quite as much of an idiot his latest antics would lead many people to believe. Kagome already realized that he was loud mouthed and arrogant but it's a ruse. Just as how Kagome tried to be meek. Disguising true thoughts behind what people expected of them. She can see herself getting along with Tony Stark actually... well as long as he keeps his hands to himself. She wouldn't hesitate to set him straight if he becomes too touchy feely, she doesn't need another Koga. "Actually, no. But thank you for the concern."

"Stark," Fury's voice is low, "why don't you show Miss. Higurashi your arm. She does have some medical training if Professor Xavier was not lying."

_He wasn't lying... but my skills **aren't** like your doctors._ Rather than voice the comment Kagome gestured imploringly to Tony Stark to which he complied with a grimace before pulling the loose button down shirt up and over his head. _Oh... so Mr. Stark is not just a pretty face either._

Ignoring the smirk that crossed the man's features when her eyes flickered over defined torso and fatless stomach which made it obvious he works out but not enough to be overly muscular and so take away from his sleek appearance, Kagome bent to consider the wound that Fury had been talking of. There's a bandage covering the bicep and if not for the slight crimson that smears the corner closest to his frame, she might have thought that he was trying for some bizarre fashion statement. The smell of blood, sharp and coppery, tickles her nose. She knows that aroma anywhere. From the four years spent in feudal Japan. From the terror that Stryker's attack. And the various times she has had to heal wounds of her friends and allies after the X-Men have clashed with Magneto or his minions. Blood has almost become a sort of bedfellow.

"Normally, I prefer not to do this with a dozen eyes watching." It's the truth.

"Well if you're not comfortable..." There's a saucy smirk. Stark doesn't have to finish his sentence for her to get his meaning. "However, I don't believe Fury will be letting you galavant about HQ anytime soon."

"You're right." Her hand brushed against the brunette's forearm, "you might feel a sensation like pins and needles. Just ignore it, okay?"

He nods. For a moment gone is the jokester-like personality replaced by an intense consideration that reflects the genius who is responsible for the Iron Man armored suits. Hank McCoy has much praise for this man's intelligence. While a part of Kagome is infinitely thankful that the way in which Stark is sitting on the table obstructs most of Fury's view. She doesn't care for Logan's history with S.H.I.E.L.D., Kagome can't forget the fact that they merely sat by while Stryker and his cronies turned the Mansion upside down.

Her fingers close around the bandages and he flinches though it's not quite due to the pressure, its due to the muted pinkish glow that radiates from her fingertips and the palm of her hand. It's a softer glow than she once saw many many years ago, when she had been nothing more than a toddling idiot of a girl who believed in fairy tale endings, and Kagome blames the slow drain of her powers due to the Shikon no Tama that is now dormant within the seemingly normal locket at the end of her necklace. It's a common misconception that mikos have to be "pure" to have their powers and not even their hearts and souls have to be clear, how else did a being as cold as the revived Kikyo still possess her miko abilities after all.

The glow doesn't last anymore than a few seconds, a minute at the very most, and when Kagome is confident the wound is healed she withdraws her hand. "Go ahead, have a look. It should be healed now."

After a moment of consideration the man followed her instructions, peeling the bandaging away revealing fresh new skin where there had once been a wound. The surprise, and delight, in chocolate brown eyes causes a heat of flush to crawl up her neck as Kagome stepped back from the man who had introduced himself as Tony Stark. "**_What_** are you?"

Her lips parted but it's another voice, deep like thunder, that answers. "She's a priestess. Though I had long since thought they were extinct amongst you mortals."

Immediately, in truth she has been aware of his presence for the last twenty minutes for his power is rolling off him in waves, Kagome turned so that she was facing the last arrival to this little 'team'. The others don't seem to notice but she is nearly suffocating in the untamed strength at his command. A vague part of her comments had she not undergone such strict training years and years ago at the hands of Sesshomaru to help her control her spiritual energy to defeat Naraku she might have just passed out. The cause of her distress is a big man. Broad and tall. Muscular. Not quite clean shaven with long blonde hair that reaches to his shoulders. She doesn't need an introduction for **_this_** one. This is Thor Odinson. The God of Thunder.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW**

"And just what the hell is a priestess?" The voice is tense. Fury does really live up to his name.

_Oh no... no... no. Don't you **dare** you stupid god._ Surely the demi-God has enough sense not to explain a priestess is. She had wanted to talk to him alone and explain some-things beforehand but it seemed that the Fates are laughing at her even now. Unlike yesteryears, unlike the years she spent in feudal Japan, priestesses have lost all but a tiny shard of their God-given powers over the centuries as belief in the various other deities that populated the realms had diminished. If humans turned their backs on the gods, than the gods abandoned their most loyal of followers in contempt.

If Thor explains what a priestess is, how they gain their powers and abilities, Kagome can easily see herself strung up in a tiny little white room with countless machines connected to her body. As doctors and scientists and other such madmen try to figure out what exactly it is that makes her tick. How could one explain a power that was given to her by her own Goddess and which she hadn't gained through some mutation or research or accident. This was one reason why Kagome, after she had restored the Shikon no Tama and found her miko powers going well... haywire due to the proximity of the accursed stone... had fled her home years ago. Sought safety with the X-Men for if they "gave her up" to the authorities they would be horrible hypocrites.

"Odinson, vänligen gör inte. De vet inte [Odinson, please do not. They do not know]." Sky blue eyes widen as the Swedish adds a feather soft lisp to her voice.

* * *

Bedfellow - secondary meaning - A person or thing allied or closely connected with another. When Kagome comments the scent of blood is her "bedfellow" she means that she has smelt it very, very often and sort of connects the scent with herself.

**NOTE:** Kagome is still a miko - or as Thor called her priestess. As noted though her abilities are severely lessened to keeping the Shikon no Tama, in her possession, dormant. I have erased the concept that mikos have to be pure in every literal sense - look at Kikyo, she was dark & cruel when revived but still had her miko abilities. I don't want to keep with the idea of chastity either as that takes half the fun out of the story. My ideas is that one does not become a true miko until the previous miko has died - girls can be trained in the miko ways [and their reiki / spiritual energy] however they can have their own families and what not. They merely take over as a "true" miko when the previous head miko died.

**NOTE:** I'll be pulling characteristics from the comics and graphic novels to be adding depth to some of the characters here. If I use something from either that isn't in the films, I will reference it accordingly.


	3. Guarded Chapter 3

_I realized I forgot some of the important parts to this chapter. It's been revised thoroughly. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental thoughts/conversations*****_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

**Two Days Later [yes, I'm skipping a bit]**

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, Kagome brushed fingers through tangled strands of rich ebony black hair as she considered her situation. She literally felt like the bird in a cage. As it was, except for every few hours when the door was opened so that meals could be supplied to her, she was essentially a prisoner in this room. Why? Because she hadn't told Fury **_what_** exactly it was that she happened to be. She'd rather die than find herself a victim again - first in feudal Japan and then in modern Japan when the doctors had assured her mother that they could cure her.

Cure her. Their idea of curing her had been to lock her in a glass cage as if she was some sort of exotic fish on display. Science could not explain her abilities. It wasn't a power granted by a spider bite or exposure to radiation... not was it a mutation for they had examined that aspect of her genes first, she was completely and utterly normal human being.

Normal except for the fact that if the palm of her hand happened to be cut with a knife the wound would emit a soft lavender hue as the skin would stitch itself closed before the curious eyes. She knew this well. So did the doctors that had examined her for they had tried knives and a whole whack of other items with which to tests the extent of her self healing ability. The only thing that she couldn't heal was if extensive damage had been dealt to her body for her abilities had waned over the years, weakening with every year that she spent living it seemed as she sought desperately to keep the accursed gemstone sealed, until all she was truly capable of healing with broken bones and that itself took considerable concentration and oftentimes left her so breathless unconsciousness wasn't far behind.

Raising her hand Kagome was rewarded with a tingling sensation and nothing more. There was no pink glow like when she had purified Naraku's tentacles during the last battle when he had tried to impale her. When she had been eighteen years old her miko abilities had been at their strongest, so strong that they had been literally out of control, but nowadays she had to really concentrate to bring even a fraction of her abilities to her beck and call. And even then they worked best when she happened to feel threatened or someone else that was important was threatened.

And now she was in another fish bowl all because she had not wanted to explain what a priestess was. All because she had asked Thor not to explain and the blonde had surprisingly complied.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"And just what the hell is a priestess?" The voice is tense. Fury does really live up to his name.

_Oh no... no... no. Don't you **dare** you stupid god._ Surely the demi-God has enough sense not to explain a priestess is. She had wanted to talk to him alone and explain some-things beforehand but it seemed that the Fates are laughing at her even now. Unlike yesteryears, unlike the years she spent in feudal Japan, priestesses have lost all but a tiny shard of their God-given powers over the centuries as belief in the various other deities that populated the realms had diminished. If humans turned their backs on the gods, than the gods abandoned their most loyal of followers in contempt.

If Thor explains what a priestess is, how they gain their powers and abilities, Kagome can easily see herself strung up in a tiny little white room with countless machines connected to her body. As doctors and scientists and other such madmen try to figure out what exactly it is that makes her tick. How could one explain a power that was given to her by her own Goddess and which she hadn't gained through some mutation or research or accident. This was one reason why Kagome, after she had restored the Shikon no Tama and found her miko powers going well... haywire due to the proximity of the accursed stone... had fled her home years ago. Sought safety with the X-Men for if they "gave her up" to the authorities they would be horrible hypocrites.

"Odinson, shinaide kudasai. Karera wa shiranai [Please do not. They do not know]." Though she is speaking Japanese if he really is a 'god' than he should understand her regardless.

And though sky blue eyes widen, he answers her in like kind. "Naze anata wa osorete, miko [why are you afraid, priestess]?"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

She had not answered though, she did not want him to know the limits of her ability... only a fool let a stranger know how weak they really were... and both their conversation and Thor's apprehension had resulted in Fury reacting negatively to her thought of fighting back had passed through her mind but where was that going to get her? Except of course arrested or worst. So she had let the armed men, the sandy blonde that was known as Clint giving her a considering glance that might have been called pity if not for the fierce frown on his features, take her from the other members of this rag-tag Avengers team and back to her rooms. Her rooms which happened to have two armed men out front of. So she might not literally be in a fish bowl but she was by no means free to do as she liked.

_I should have listened to Erik, _lips twisting with annoyance at her stupidity Kagome glared at the closed door, _he was right. Xavier really is a kind hearted fool. _

As dangerous as the mutant known as Magneto was, his stunt three years ago involving Worthington Facilities and the Golden Gate Bridge was literally child's play compared to what the man could do if he was to set his mind to it nowadays. The X-Men weren't entirely sure what he had done but it seemed that through an invention of his own genius, and yes the man was frightfully intelligent, the Master of Magnetism had successfully deaged himself. Where Xavier's conscious mind had taken root within a younger man's brain-dead body after the Phoenix had destroyed his original body, Magneto had achieved the same results and ended up in his prime at somewhere in his mid forties.

The only reason why Lehnsherr hadn't done anything just yet was because of the simple fact that the United Nations had sort a means to appease to the mutant leader. They had given him an island, Genosha, on which mutants could find a safe haven from the isolation and persecution they would doubtlessly feel amongst mainstream society. It was on that island Kagome had spent the last year with some of the younger and less wanted, one way of saying children who had been pretty much abandoned by their parents at the Xavier School for Gifted, students to see if they could integrate themselves into the Genosha society.

She had gone to assist with the establishment of Genosha's mutant population because she wasn't an X-Men. She wasn't one of Magneto's Acolytes either. She was neutral. As long as she had known of the "super-hero" world, Kagome had tried to keep herself from picking sides. Walking that delicate thin line of gray.

_And look where it's gotten you, Higurashi... Priestess of Izanami-no-Mikoto._ Stuck in a room like a common prisoner with powers almost entirely vanished in a desperate attempt to seal away gemstone that she had always thought nothing more than a fantasy of her grandfather, who himself had never been the same at her father's death. Lips curled in disgust though Kagome wasn't entirely sure if it was at herself or for Xavier to talk her into assisting these Avengers and the treacherous Nick Fury. Though she supposed she might have reacted the same faced with an "ally" who wouldn't properly introduce themselves. _With nothing but a book you've read twice already and your memories to keep you company._

Memories or nightmares?

That was one thing Kagome wished that had been swept away with her powers, her memories. Maybe leave her a few fragments so that she knew the reason behind the scars that happened to mar her pale skin, crisscrossed the underside of her right wrist, and so she didn't think she was simply insane. Oh sure there were good memories there - of Sango and Kaede and Miroku and Shippo - but those had started changing within the second year when Kikyo had come to join their little group of shard hunters. No amount of argument could persuade Inuyasha otherwise nor the fact that the elder miko had missed Kagome herself during some confrontations with demons by mere centimeters... it was always her fault for getting in the way.

Azure eyes flickered against the heat that pricked at the corner of either eye. Not accepted by her friends she had sought to kill herself. Nearly succeeded. Would have succeeded had of all beings in the universe Sesshomaru had not intervened. The dai-youkai, or great youkai for they were the only beings that possessed the ability to such humanoid forms, had come across her and helped her because of the simple fact "Rin would be sad", she hadn't exactly known what or who he had been talking about until they had gotten to the inu-youkai's own campsite. There the little girl, Rin, had thrown herself at Kagome. Had Sesshomaru not saved her life and adopted her as his "ward", like Rin, then she never would have begun the rigorous training to control her powerful but relatively uncontrolled reiki. Never had matured into that power.

They might not have defeated Naraku.

_And it's all this thing's fault._ Kagome's fingers reached for her necklace, for the bound Shikon no Tama that drained her strength, but then she froze as the click of the lock touched her ears. It wasn't lunch time.

And it wasn't a guard who opened the door. Sky blue eyes met her darker azure tinted orbs as the God of Thunder stepped into her little "prison" cell.

* * *

**NOTE: de-aged Magneto **- what can I say, google this really. He's de-aged and re-aged a variety of ways, either through his own methods or through the tampering of other beings either trying to overpower him [or use his might for their own purposes if I remember correctly]. The general consensus though always puts him in his prime which would be 30-40s in age, I slated Magneto for mid forties. For reference, I am not using the version Ian Mckellen presented for Magneto in the flicks but the comic / graphic novels - both [even the cartoons for that matter] are much better than the films.

**NOTE: Genosha - **Genosha is a small crescent shaped island located north east of Madagascar on the eastern coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean. The island only hold two cities, Carrion Cove and Hammer Bay, the capital city. The United Nations ceded the island nation to the powerful mutant Magneto after he demanded an entire mutants-only nation. Magneto and his Acolytes managed to reestablish a modicum of peace and stability only briefly until civil war broke out between him and the remaining human population on the island led by the Magistrates.

**NOTE:** I refer to Kagome as Priestess of** Izanami-no-Mikoto**. Some of you might know that Goddess, some might not. In short Izanami-no-Mikoto is considered a goddess of both creation and death and also the sister/wife of Izanagi-no-Mikoto. I chose Izanami-no-Mikoto because to me miko - life and death in one's hand going off of Inuyasha's ideas about them. That and one of the most renown mikos / mediums / shaman women in Japanese history - Yamatai [or Himiko/Pimiko] - ruled lands with her younger brother.


	4. PAIRINGS REQUEST

_REQUESTS FOR PAIRINGS_


	5. Guarded Chapter 4

I **_like_** how the most reviews go to the pairing requests and not the actual story - that's sarcasm by the way.

Pairing Wise we have suggestions for

Thor

Loki

Erik / Magneto

Tony

By majority

I do **_NOT_** do canon pairings in crossovers so suggestions of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru either in review or PM are ignored.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Priestesses were rare and hard to come by nearly 300 years ago, and Thor felt a pang of something... nervousness, rage, pity maybe... as the woman who he knew **_was_** a priestess hurried to get to her feet. He could sense her powers as readily as he could sense Loki or any of the other Asgardians he had known in his long life. And her wary appraisal of his presence was in a way alarming. A priestess should not fear him. Or even another human being for that matter. In the olden days, when the gods had held sway, priestesses were treated very much akin to how a god or goddess were treated with the upmost respect and maybe a bit of fear from their fellow mortals. After all a priestess was a woman who was granted unique abilities by her communing with a given deity.

A tendril of jealousy made itself known within the depths of Thor's mind. If she was a true priestess as his senses indicated, and not one of those young women who hoped to achieve such a high standing amongst their peers, that meant she could have done one of two things to gain the powers of a god. And indeed, though to a lesser extent for her mortal body would not be capable of standing to the strain, she possessed in a way divine powers as she was the medium through which her chosen deity could act. While if her god was female all she needed was something of the goddess's possession upon her person, if male well it got a bit of... intimate.

He kept these thoughts to himself as he watched the woman shift her weight. She was tense as if expecting him to actually strike out.

"You told them then?" It was a question and a statement all at the same time.

Did she think so little. "No, Priestess. You asked me not to explain, and so I did not."

Thor was welcomed to a glint of suspicion in the woman's unusual blue eyes but it waned beneath curiosity. A part of him wondered as to what had happened in this woman's life to make her so leery. "Then what exactly are you doing here?"

Ah so she wasn't a weakling. He had thought, when he had entered the room, that he might be in for a woman that would rather cower behind feminine looks. But the tone reminded him of Lady Sif and Thor couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. "You have some very powerful friends that did not approve of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s behavior, I believe."

Again suspicion. He wonders what it would take to earn the Priestess's trust. Oh in olden days such a thought wouldn't have crossed Thor's mind but in these times, this woman is quite literally worth her weight in gold back within the depths of Asgard. If he returned to his home with a Priestess on his arm, either married or devoted to him, than no one would question his right as the AllFather's heir and crown prince. Ever. That she is not comely in the slightest, her features and those too blue eyes are extremely exotic and appealing, only settles his mind. He would keep an eye on her and see what it would take to win her over.

And most importantly keep Loki away from her. He can only imagine what his foster brother would do with a Priestess.

"Who?" The question is accompanied by a step forward. "There's only a few people that know I actually came to assist you Avengers. I prefer my privacy."

So he had gathered by her request that he not tell the others what a Priestess was. Thor smiled gently at the small woman and gestured toward the door, still open behind his larger frame. "Your friend is waiting in the briefing room. He was quite insistent that you be brought to him."

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Kagome**

Though she recognized the broad shouldered figure in the ash gray trench coat, snowy white-gray hair pulled into a loose ponytail and held together by a strip of black cloth at the end, immediately Kagome felt safe in saying that this was the last individual she expected to be amongst the Avengers. He, wasn't exactly on the "good" side, even if he had sort of mellowed since the United Nations had granted him control over the island of Genosha. The man... mutant, dangerous powerful mutant at that... appeared to be relaxed and yet there was no denying the sense of authority and command in his mere presence as he starred at Nick Fury. Really only a true fool would trifle causally with the Master of Magnetism and it was obvious in the tension of Fury's features he know exactly who and what was standing before him.

Still, and feeling sort of childish, Kagome couldn't help but grin slightly at the curious miffed expression that was dancing across Tony Stark's features as he leaned against the window watching. This isn't the first time Iron Man and Magneto have encountered one another and personally she doesn't want a repeat of last time. As if reading her thoughts, or maybe her face gave her away, the brunette quirked an eyebrow in response even as lips twitched against a slowly growing smirk. Yes that man was definitely quite a character. If Erik is like a fine wine that was better only with age, than Tony is champagne bubbling and almost teasing.

Shaking her head at her wayward thoughts, this isn't a social gathering, Kagome glanced quickly around. Except for the three soldiers standing behind Fury, Stark and Thor are the only Avengers. She's not sure what the sandy blonde... Clint... is for he isn't with the armoured soldiers but he is definitely standing on Fury's side of the room. Tony was by the window. Thor had stopped by the doors rather than intrude any further.

"Erik." Ignoring the annoyance on Fury's face, she wonders on who's orders Thor had retrieved her from her rooms, Kagome crossed the room to join the taller man. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right in Genosha?"

Icy blue-gray eyes didn't drop from Fury, it's a battles of wills... the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. against an individual such as Magneto, she can almost feel Fury's anger that the United Nations' pardon means he can't simply slap cuffs on the white haired male and throw him in the darkest prison cell... even as a smooth richly cultured voice answered. "One question at a time, my dear."

"Monsieur Lehnsherr." The French adds a tease to her voice. It adds a sort of whispering quality to her accent... a habit she's picked up from Remy LeBeau, Gambit, and can't drop easily.

She caught a hint of the smirk as the older man, he's chronologically 80 or even older he is biologically a man that is 43 years of age. He's older than the Professor's form, that of a brain-dead young man that the Professor 'reanimated' by possessing, a repeat of their true ages. "Genosha will survive without me for a few hours. As for what I am doing here, Charles asked me to retrieve you seeing as the X-Men are busy assisting the Fantastic Four against Doom."

"**_What_**," the smirk twisted lips further as Kagome realized she had squawked in annoyance, "I just got here."

"And already got yourself into trouble." This time she has his attention and Kagome flinches under the icy intensity of his stare. Lensherr has blue-gray eyes, the color of a frozen lake, and right now they are nearly as unreadable. "If these 'Avengers' are unwilling to accept the generous offer Charles made by having you assist them, then there is no point in wasting anymore time amongst them."

* * *

**NOTE: **I just wanted to play with Erik a bit, see if I could get some sort of reasonable interaction between him and Kagome. I've never watched First Class so my characterizing is a bit more to the traditional comic/graphic novel Magneto. And yes he has white hair - in the comics he's had it pretty much since he was a kid. Trauma does that to people [diffuse alopecia areata is one cause for overnight white/gray hair] and also extreme stress.

Sorry, short chapter but it was more a set up for a bit of a spat.


	6. Guarded Chapter 5

**_Stories you don't want to miss_**  
_Phenomenon - Harry Potter x Inuyasha_  
_Black Black Heart - Harry Potter x Inuyasha_  
_One Moment - Fast and Furious x Inuyasha_  
_Seven Seas - Pirates x Inuyasha_

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

To say that he was entertained was something of an understatement. It had taken all of his self control, something that Tony Stark was not widely acknowledged for, to keep from laughing out loud when the mutant leader known as Magneto had literally run roughshod over Fury in the other's own headquarters. No respect given whatsoever. In fact Tony was pretty certain that Magneto gave a bit more respect to his mere followers than he had presented to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D less than an hour and a half ago. But Fury couldn't do anything about the other man. One didn't have to be a genius, though Tony had been called that on more than one occasion, to read the papers and know that Magneto had received pardon from the United Nations for his crimes when the other man had come to govern over Genosha.

One didn't have to be a genius either to know that the goal, in the long run, was to literally try and isolate the mutants in Genosha. Lehnsherr was an extremely powerful mutant, second only to a handful of individuals, and it was better to have someone like that presiding over Genosha than allowing normal humans to try and install rules and regulations. A win win situation.

Even so despite the tension that had infused the debriefing room where Thor had brought the tiny Asian woman, the oddity known as Kagome Higurashi, there hadn't been a fight. A vague part of him was thankful for that. It had taken him a while, a long while, to figure out a method of combating Magneto without the other making his suits absolutely useless due to the magnetic properties of the mutant's abilities. But the suit he had used against Magneto less than eighteen months ago, when there had been a mix up with identities, was still in the shop and Tony wasn't entirely sure when he would be capable of getting time to repair the carbon-based nanabots that made up that particular Iron Man suit.

That and he didn't think the Asian woman would necessarily look favorably upon him if he fought Magneto. Or anyone else for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure as to what sort of relationship was between them, certainly he himself had never known the older version of the Master of Magnetism that had been a bee in the bonnet of the X-Men and pretty much the American government for a few years or more, but there was no denying that the petite Asian held some... importance... for the mutant. He didn't believe the white haired male's comment that Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men, had indeed sent the other mutant to retrieve her. After all, as Fury had commented, it had been Xavier's own suggestion that Miss. Higurashi was to join the Avengers.

_Though if this Loki character is as dangerous as Thor indicates, old Mags might be the least of our worries. _Features twisting with vague annoyance, wondering when the wayward brother of Goldilocks***** would finally make his presence known rather than keeping them all in the dark Tony slowed as his ears caught the sounds of people talking. A moment later he was upon Magneto and the woman who had occupied his thoughts since two days ago when Fury had first introduced her.

She was facing him and he caught a flicker of azure blue eyes before a hand touched the older man's forearm, stilling the conversation as effectively as a shout. "Tony, are we in your way?"

He smirked slightly as the other man tensed though it was more that she had honoured his request that she call him by his first name than anything else.

As it was, Kagome was leaning against the wall, one foot resting against the wall itself and with arms folded across her chest. Even straightening from this position, a hint of a grin touching her features, she wasn't in his way. On the other hand, Magneto was. Stripped of his trench coat, the ash gray fabric folded causally over a bent arm, the silver haired mutant was standing in the middle of the hallway as he conversed with the small woman. And despite himself Tony had to admit the guy knew how to dress to impress. Underneath was a coal black dress suit, an eye catching contrast to the white hair, and the well fitted cloth served to detail that the guy was built. If it wasn't a known fact he'd **_never_ **have thought that 3 years ago the man was well over 50 years in age.

"Just Mr. Lehnsherr really."

"And what would you do, Iron Man, if I said I would not be moving for you?" The richly cultured voice held within it a hint of amusement as the larger man turned to face him. That amusement was well reflected in aristocratic features.

"Erik..." The little Asian woman took a step forward but stilled as the mutant made a vague dismissive movement, her teeth coming out to nip at her bottom lip as she considered the white haired man before her azure eyes flickered to where Tony stood.

Seeing as he was "on stage", Tony returned the mutant's smirk with one of his own. "I could always make **_you_** move."

* * *

**NOTE:** Carbon Nanobots - Iron Man has in the comics clashed a few times with Magneto and developed a carbon nanotubes / nanabot armour as a means of fighting the old man so that Magneto couldn't render him as nothing more than a large chunk of armour with which to beat Tony's allies senseless with. Magneto can't influence these to the same extent [if at all] as iron based suits that doesn't make him defenseless.

**Goldilocks** - I believe Iron Man calls Thor this in the Avengers. If not it's a sort of nickname Thor was dubbed by the Hulk in the comics.

**NOTE:** As much as I adore Sir Ian McKellen, wretched choice [except for the voice] for Magneto. In the real Marvel universe Magneto is noted for - in normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete... so he's **_not_** a weak little man.

**NOTE:** When I say Magneto is larger than Tony, I'm not just going off of Robert Downey Jr.'s 5'9'' frame - Marvel's Stark is 6'1'', while Magneto is 6'2''.


	7. Guarded Chapter 6

_Some people asked some good questions so I decided to open a quick Q&A Section:_

_**Review Question 1:** Is Kagome still going to help out the Avengers though after they locked her up? Would people be happier if I said she fell head over heels for Loki and helped our green eyed Trickster instead? _

_She will help how willingly or to what extent is up in the air right now - and then again she might just prove to be a large thorn in the Avengers' side because of this mistreatment. I am toying with her role right now, not 100% sure as to how or what roll she'll take with respect to Loki and the Avengers. As I said Kagome has tried to walk the "gray line" since finding out about the super-hero world - or essentially neutral. _

_**Review Question 2:** Also did her friends not believe her about Kikyo? - No they did not. Think of them widely considering her behaviour as jealousy - Kikyo stealing the limelight as the trained miko and her "love interest" Inuyasha. I might elaborate further into that either here or with another crossover_

_****__**Review **_Question 3: Was Kikyo trying something or was Kagome imagining things? - a bit of both in my mind. She was an insecure teen is how I look at it, always compared to Kikyo the 'perfect' miko and said former miko preyed upon that weakness. I mean Kikyo definitely wasn't "clean" or "pure" in the Inuyasha manga/anime and wasn't above down right dirty tricks in some ways. 

_****__**Review **_Question 4: If most of Kagome's powers are taken up with controlling the Shikon no Tama does it mean she wouldn't actually be much help? What can she still do? Or is she trained in weapons? - you guys will have to wait and see. Indeed most of her miko abilities are sealed up with controlling the Shikon no Tama however that doesn't mean she will be entirely defenseless or useless - I do mention she is a priestess of a known Japanese goddess. A sort of mortal medium in a way - such as the Oracles of ancient Greece, Rome and other nations/cultures. But she **won't** be suddenly gifted with extraordinary out of the world powers either. 

_For her potential abilities - In Chapter 1 I mention she is 32, so that's 13 years since she left feudal Japan - as I said in Chapter 2 she spent 4 years repairing the Shikon [in chapter 3 I mention she underwent some training with Sesshomaru to gain control of her reiki]. I also indicate in Chapter 3 that not long after she returned to modern Japan she fled Japan - due to [her family] fear - to eventually seek sanctuary with the X-Men so that's anywhere from 13 to 10 years as their ally - meaning she could have faced dangerous events between then and now. I also mention in Chapter 1 that Fury instinctively knows she has killed and won't hesitate to do so again if need be. _

_**PM Question 1:** Is Magneto going to play an active role in Avengers? Good question. I am undecided. As much as I do like Magneto's comic based character [I'm sorry to fans but the movie versions suck - big time (comics - he's got a lot more depth than a simple megalomaniac)] I am not quite willing to have Erik steal the limelight as it were from the Avengers' film plot. _

_**PM Question 2:** Are you going to explain the different color of eyes for Loki in Thor and Avengers? Ha. Didn't think many people noticed that. For those that didn't in Thor film Loki has dark - noticeable - green eyes while in Avengers he has lighter more blue than anything [with some green] eyes. It's probably a trick of lighting in the films - as I can't remember that difference been explained - but I have an idea to make use of that particular mistake. _

___**PM Question 3:** What is the relationship between Kagome and the X-Men. And Magneto? I am very tempted to make an X-Men crossover that will serve as a prequel to Guarded. If people would be interested in reading that **prequel based** crossover let me know and I'll get to work. _

_-.-_

_-.-_

**PAIRINGS so far**, I may have double counted votes so this is rough at best.

Erik / Magneto - 6

Loki - 5

Thor - 7

Tony / Iron Man - 7

Steve / Captain America - 2

Clint / Hawkeye - 1

Bruce / Hulk - 1

I have my preference but we'll see how Guarded swings.

-.-

I'm sorry to say, due to the Q&A's length, that this chapter will be relatively short. I'll follow with a larger one soon.

Again if you would like to read a prequel based crossover for Kagome - set before Guarded - let me know. I will work on it.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

If he wasn't in the middle of trying to eat lunch, a simple egg sandwich, Steven "Steve" Rogers never would have noticed how the utensils started rattling in the dining room of the S.H.I.E.L.D's mobile base. Nothing major at first but as he raised the rye bread to his mouth, his ears caught the unmistakable clicking and clanging of metal scrapping against metal. Features twisting, thinking that one of the younger officers had snuck inside the dining room as a means of getting a glimpse of the infamous soldier, Steven turned to address the interloper and froze as the spoon resting against his plate lifted a good two inches into the air, spun a near ninety degrees, before dropping as suddenly as it had risen within an "invisible" grip. Wood splintered underneath the assault and blue eyes widened as Captain America stared at a spoon buried completely within the wood of the table... had it happened less than a minute ago his hand would be speared through instead.

"This isn't happening," since his revival Steven had yet to earn the "pleasure" of tangling with Magneto. However, the mutant's reputation exceeded him and then there was the fact that Fury had insisted he read and re-read and re-read, until he could recite information off by heart, files on all threats to American safety that S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed and Magneto was definitely amongst the top five.

"Rog..." The rest of his surname was swallowed as the 6'6'' dirty blonde ducked beneath a pot that suddenly seemed to have grown the ability to defy gravity as it escaped through the doorframe. An entire stream of knives and forks forced Thor to step aside for the cutlery to follow the pot's route.

"Thor," his sandwich forgotten Steve stood up. He didn't need to be told that something wasn't right and that everything was pointing to their uninvited guest, Magneto.

However, he didn't get a chance to continue as the God interrupted him. Features flushed and eyes wide, the Asgardian looked concerned, even alarmed. "Do you know where the prie... woman is? Higurashi?"

"Why?" Given what had happened the last time those two had met, she getting thrown in "jail", Steven really didn't see her welcoming the other male with open arms.

"She is distressed." How the hell Thor knew that was beyond him.

As it was, the God's comment would have been comical anywhere else if another pot and then an entire microwave hadn't sailed by Thor's head. There was an alarming creaking sound as one of the metal plated walls began to buckle inwards as if getting ready to pry itself loose. "She'd been going to the living quarters..."

_... with Magneto._ Seeing no reason why the mutant would get so annoyed with a mere soldier, after all most of the personal here were just normal if highly trained humans, Steve went through a mental checklist of where the other Avengers were - Banner was working in the lab that S.H.I.E.L.D. had constructed for him, Natasha was more than likely with either Clint or Fury. Which left... **_shit_**_..._ Stark had said he was going to bed early, hadn't he? And the snarky Iron Man was just the sort to get under the older male's skin.

Realization flashed across the taller heavier built blonde's features and then Thor was gone leaving Steve to himself. However, turning Steve was witness to the fridge, which had to weigh a few hundred pounds easily, lift a good foot and a half off the ground with all the ease of someone lifting a piece of paper. "This **_isn't_** happening."

But mind made up, and not wanting to be flattened like a pancake by an appliance - what sort of an ending would that be? - Captain America decided that for now retreat was better and headed after the God of Thunder.

* * *

**NOTE: **the mentioning of metal based items getting larger - from spoon to pot and then a couple of hundred pound fridge - and been influenced by Magneto's power is sort of... well... the man has decades to practice his skills and has been shown countless times in the comics to have finite skill in wielding his power. I used the size increase as a sort of "control" - e.g. as the items get bigger the less control Magneto has on his temper with respect to oh so "darling" Stark [or whatever the hell Tony is up to].

**NOTE:** some sizes for reference based on Marvel.

Thor is 6'6''

Loki is 6'4''

Odin / AllFather is 6'9''

Steve Rogers is 6'2''

Bruce Banner - 5'8'', as Hulk 8'7''

Tony Stark - 6'1''

Erik Lensherr - 6'2''

Kagome Higurashi - I'm making her 5'5'', 5'6''

Logan / Wolverine - he is actually 5'3'', I'm adopting Hugh Jackman's 6'2'' height

Nick Fury - 6'1''


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE - Important, please read

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Seeing as how quickly I have moved Guarded along, I thought it deserving that my readers know.

I am going back to university - medical studies - and as such won't have anywhere near as much free time to write chapters. I will try to keep the pace at one chapter per month however can't say that with 100% certainty.

Just letting it be known before people think I've let it fall by the waist-side.

-.-

In reference the story - **_Under Pressure_** - on this account is a prequel to Guarded for those wanting to know more about Kagome, her history, her association with X-Men and by extension Magneto.


	9. Chapter 9

_First off though they are **NOT** related to Guarded, there's a few pairing snippets that people might be interested in viewing. Essentially apply **NOTHING **to any of these stories to Guarded - as the facets there won't be present in the story itself - however the snippets were written to give an idea as to how a pairing might go. _

_**Desire** - Tony Stark / Iron Man x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic [her "codename", mentioned chapter 1]_

_**Mystical** - Thor / God of Thunder x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_****__**Break** - __Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_**Frozen** - Loki / God of Trickery [and Change] x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic_

_Again they are **NOT** related to Guarded but some consideration - either in a review here or on a snippet - would be much welcomed. I do consider favs/alerts however would like to know what people think of how the characters are portrayed more than anything in the snippets. _

_I have my preference [if you guys are observant you may figure out who] however am curious as to what people would desire. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**One Day Later**

She wasn't entirely sure which one to be more furious with. Erik or Stark.

And though everyone had had a night to sleep on it... after Thor and Steve had succeeded in breaking up the tussle... as the saying went, her anger had not abetted in the slightest.

If anything she was more annoyed now that she was awake and her mind had had a chance of going over an event that could quite literally be dubbed a "pissing contest". What were they, children? Despite his decreased age, he was biologically returned to being 45, Erik did still possess the mind of someone that was in his early 80s and well as playboy and flamboyant as he was Tony Stark was known world wide for his sly intelligence, he was said to be a genius after all. Though a moment later Kagome couldn't help but reconsider that thought. Just how **_stupid_** was Tony to think it was intelligent to fight the Master of Magnetism in a metal suit? Had the thought crossed his mind Erik would have quite literally torn the mobile S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters apart as a means of turning Stark into a human shish kabob. As it was the two other Avengers had intervened when Magneto had been slowly crushing the billionaire within his metal suit.

Worse, somehow, Fury seemed to think she was the cause even if she had tried... a few times before Stark had pushed just a tad too much and Magneto had reacted with predictable fury... to get Tony to back off before the two individuals did break into a fight. Though she had not worked with these "Avengers", through her association with the X-Men, which spanned just over a decade, she had had the pleasure if one would of having learnt Magneto's methods either when he had been their enemy or the reluctant ally in later years once the United Nations had given him the island of Genosha. She knew when it was wiser to simply back off and let be instead of needling. Where Erik was quite human and approachable, Magneto on the other hand was very much tyrannical who expected to be obeyed and would not hesitate to kill to further his means.

But Tony had pushed and Magneto had reacted... and between the two of them they had pretty much destroyed the lower level of the residential area that had been supplied by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the members of this Avengers team and as such all had been forced to relocate to Stark Towers. Oh joy.

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, annoyance warring with a shard of concern which refused to be entirely shaken, Kagome Higurashi brushed fingers through thick tangles of ebony black hair. As she passed through the hallway she chose to ignore the curious glances that the soldiers gave her before their attention switched to fixing metal beams that had been bent as if they were toothpicks despite how the reinforced steel had to be easily half a foot to a foot thick. She could only imagine what the regular members of S.H.I.E.L.D. thought. They had been expecting to deal with a God of Thunder as the most powerful amongst them and Magneto had proven that now, back in his prime, he was a definite force to be reckoned with.

As she walked, heading to the briefing room, Kagome's analytical mind... a gift her father had given her for Shin Higurashi had been a skilled doctor before the car accident had claimed his life when Souta had been but a newborn babe and which had finally flourished when she had completed the Shikon no Tama and no longer had to worry about dying for something back then she hadn't believed in... worked rapidly through the fight that had broken out in the residential area of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supplied base. That had been the first time in nearly three years, since Magneto had given up his goal of world domination for the moment... at least for now, Scott was insistent on that... to reign over Genohsa, she had seen Magneto come out in full. Oh it wasn't quite split personalities, he suffered no mental illness, but in a way similar in how two personas seemed to exist regarding the mutant leader. Where Erik was the teacher, the saviour, the suave diplomat that could "charm the pants off a snake"; Magneto was the mass murderer, the terrorist, the villain and the conqueror.

She knew this though. Rather her curiosity was more for what had happened to Stark's nano-bot Iron Man suit. Had he had that suit of armour on than he might have actually faired quite better. The one that he had used earlier, less than two years ago when there had been some mistaken identities and Iron Man as well as Captain America had trespassed on Genosha's soil looking for whomever was responsible for the murder of 50 Friends of Humanity members. Forget that the Friends of Humanity was a horrific group of humans that weren't above some barbaric methods to make their dislike of mutants known. Of course with his reputation Magneto was suspect number one.

"Kagome," her name, shouted, tore through her wandering thoughts as effectively as if she had been bumped upside the head. Alarm tickled her conscious mind, she had been so preoccupied she hadn't sensed the other's approach, but she stifled the emotion as she turned to face Captain America himself.

As a Japanese woman she knew **_of_** him but she didn't hold him to the lime light of his past, and as such the blonde had struck an easy friendship with her not long after they had all moved to Stark Towers last night. It was easy to "bond" in a way over hot cocoa and biscuits when there wasn't other rambunctious - who was she kidding, Stark - teammates bothering at the late hour. "Steve, get any sleep last night?"

Finished his trotting walk up to her the old, she could not readily accept his physical age just as how she issues with Erik for her senses told her that both were older than they looked as their auras, their spiritual presence each, was older, man grinned slightly. "Not bad actually. Whoever knew Stark would be so generous as to share his luxury with the rest of us "peons"."

_Oh yes._ She remembered how the brunette, right eye swollen shut, had called his teammates peons last night when they had arrived at Stark Towers. Thankfully Thor hadn't quite understood the word's meaning and no one had explained. And that Natasha wasn't there either. Even Clint, she did not know what to make of the sandy blonde yet but he didn't strike her as someone to be easily angered unless insulted. Any of them would have finished off what Magneto had started. Had she been an Avenger she might have been tempted to do so herself but Kagome had ignored the brunette and sought out a room for herself.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - TONY**

It was the laughter as the doors leading to and from the briefing room, where the Avengers were supposed to meet Fury, that tore at Tony Stark's attention. One brown eye flickered, a slight grimace crossing his features at the hint of pain that caught him at the movement, to the doors as Captain America's voice reached his ears. "You have got to be kidding me, he asked you to 'bear his children'. Just like that?"

* * *

And ending there.

As said in the previous bit, I am slowing down due to school. This was sort of to promote the snippets.

And yes, I know I skipped the fight between Mags and Tony - it'll be flashbacked next chapter.

Saying - "charm the pants off a snake". Kagome uses this with respect to Erik Lehnsherr and how he can be a "suave diplomat". It's an old saying, couple hundred years [1800s or 1600s, not sure of that], which essentially is a sort of take on the fact that snakes don't molt their skin easily. Essentially she is indicating that he has quite the silver tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTE:** I will be quickly revising some of the chapters as I had a Marvel flick marathon over the weekend with friends. I will not rewrite Guarded entirely, just change some of the chapters. The next chapter will state specifically which chapters have been revised so **DO NOT** review chapters until then. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Yes," a grin tugged at the much smaller woman's lips as she continued, "but then Miroku was something of a character."

He would say so. As someone who had been born in an age where women had a specific role in society, and where one was considered less than a dog if they happened to treat the woman with little respect, Steve Rogers merely nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't entirely certain if she was joking, if she even accepted the behavior of this "Miroku", for except for the slight laugh in her face her features were utterly impassive. As if she happened to be talking about the weather. Where Stark seemed to think it was comical that he was so out of touch with society - he had no real understanding of the more advanced technology and forget the twists and turns which happened to make up the complexity of basic American culture nowadays - he was almost stumbling blind with respect to the opposite sex as well. He had found since his "revival", he did not want to think about the fact he had been frozen solid, he had had some difficulty understanding the sheer forwardness of some of the women... soldiers mostly... that he had interacted with.

In his time their behavior would be considered that of a whore, a slut, rather than what seemed to be acceptable behavior. One of the reasons why he had kept himself relatively quiet since finding himself in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks least he happened to give encouragement to such randy behavior when it definitely wasn't wanted nor deserved. He knew his reputation. But he wasn't Stark. He didn't want women that had absolutely no self respect throwing themselves at his feet because he **_was_** Captain America.

It was probably why, after the midnight snack arranged not longer after everyone had found themselves bunking out in Stark Towers thanks to the billionaire and Magneto's clash, that he found himself at ease with the slender Asian woman. Kagome Higurashi was different than the average woman. She had admitted over tea and chocolate wafer cookies that she knew who he was. But his reputation did not elevate him within her mind... as she had informed him she had been an ally to the X-Men for the better part of a decade. Unusual or superpowered was something that had become almost everyday occurrence for her. Then there was the fact one of his own teammates was a Norse "God" and the other turned into a rampaging green skinned brute. Compared to them he was actually sort of normal. To be considered normal was sort of different but it was a good sort of different.

But, in the conversation with the Asian woman with her unusual blue eyes, Steve had realized that he felt at ease in her presence for another reason entirely. For one she hadn't thrown herself at his feet, in fact the first time they had met a few days ago she had asked if he needed the pad and pen that he had been writing notes on. Unlike the other women he had had the misfortune of interacting with Kagome Higurashi was quite cultured, she was fluent in Japanese and English as well as Russian and had a basic understanding of French. She could recite some rather fanciful quotes from former American presidents, having shocked Rogers to silence when she had perfectly recited George Washington's statement in 1790 of "_to be prepared for war is one of the most effectual means of preserving peace_". She also possessed surprising intelligence for someone that was barely 32, for if she was telling the truth and Steve saw no point to disbelief her she happened to have her Masters in Genetics...

Or maybe he found himself respecting the woman because like Natasha she was trained to defend herself. Mixed martial arts. He had had the pleasure if one would working with the Wolverine a year and a half away when S.H.I.E.L.D. had required the other's abilities as a means of dealing with Sabertooth. Though Logan worked mostly through brute strength the other happened to be quite skilled with respect to martial arts. To learn that the Wolverine had taught her some skills and she had even given indication that the younger mutants would receive the same martial arts training was sort of frightening.

But Steve pushed thoughts of the shaggy Canadian to the back of his mind and turned to the smaller woman, "and what exactly did you do to this 'Miroku'?"

He was truly curious.

"I slapped him." A one shouldered shrug before, as if noticing that they had finally arrived in the briefing room supplied for the Avengers her head tilted to the side. "If you don't mind, Steve?"

He didn't need her to finish, her unusual azure eyes were for the figure that was lounging against the wall... furthest from where Stark and Banner and Thor stood... and despite himself Steve couldn't help it as his lips curved downwards as he considered the apparently older man. If the mutant was concerned for his consideration, or the sneering glance that Stark threw the other's way on more than one occasion before Thor **_innocently _**asked if there was something wrong with the billionaire, there was no indication. Indeed with his head tilted down so that his chin rested against the chest, except for the arms folded in front of him, Steve would have thought that Magneto had fallen asleep standing up. And despite the other's fearsome reputation dressed as the silver haired man was in a black dress shirt and beige slacks he could easily see the other as the manager of a major bank and not a world-wide terrorist.

Realizing that she was waiting for something akin to dismissal rather than just walking off, Steve grinned slightly at her. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," the smile was surprisingly alluring... though he knew they were no longer at war it was still hard for him to shake his dislike of both Germans and Japanese peoples... before the blue eyed Asian woman moved off to join Magneto.

A shard of... discord... rippled through his veins as following her example, some part of him wondering where Fury and Clint had disappeared to for usually the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was here before them with Hawkeye at his back, Steve went down the stairs to join the quiet Banner. As it was, and there was no denying it, Steve was pretty surprised that either of the X-Men "allies", if one went so far as to dub Magneto that, had remained. He had an idea of what Thor had meant by priestess, during the war some of his fellow soldiers had followed more pagan religions, and there was no denying that Magneto had been furious... even the mutant's silence when listening to Fury had not quailed the seething fury... when he had learnt that the little Asian woman had been imprisoned. And yet, despite the fight that had broken out yesterday, they were still here.

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Even with his eye still swollen shut, he was damned lucky that Magneto had actually backed down from the confrontation instead of indeed crushing him in his Iron Man suit, Stark still somehow sounded miffed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"**_STOP!_**" Thor's bellow was accompanied by a rumble of distant thunder as blue electricity danced from Thor's hammer and struck the side of the mobile base just inches from actually hitting the mutant himself.

What happened next couldn't have lasted more than a minute... and Steve wasn't entirely sure if the electricity itself had short circuited Magneto's abilities, it seemed unlikely... or that the older man had realized that Stark wasn't necessarily along anymore but the hovering gold and red armored figure dropped to the ground like a preverbal sack of potatoes from where it had been hovering a good dozen feet in the air. For a heart stopping moment he was pretty certain that Iron Man was dead. It was infinitely foolish to challenge someone that could influence most metals in a metal suit and it was quite obvious that Stark had paid the price in his foolishness. the Iron Man suit was sporting a gapping hole at the right side where the ribs were showing torn shirt underneath and which had been pushed to an odd "crumbled" shape around the other's head.

But then an armored hand stretched, fingers gripping at the torn straps of metal that littered the floor, and Stark's voice reached his ears. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?"

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"I'll survive." The voice is actually subdued and Steve takes a chance to consider the silver haired mutant. He's not entirely sure what happened, what set the older man off, but Magneto is starring at the armored figure like how someone would stare at a spider they want to crush. He shivers.

"You will stop this fighting."

But if Thor noticed the glare it isn't obvious as the Thunderer put himself closer to the pair. Miss. Higurashi, the Asian woman with those too blue eyes, is standing against the wall one hand settled against the metal. If she's unnerved that the metal is rough and stripped of all coverings, harsh to the fingertips, there is no indication as the air around her shimmers momentarily glowing a soft pinkish sheen. It's mostly transparent except for the edges, forming a sort of bubble around her, and wouldn't have caught Steve's attention if not for the fact that the metal grating of the floor underneath her feet is untouched. It's the only part of the hallway that doesn't look like some crazed wrecking ball went at it.

However before anyone could start explaining as to what had happened...

"What the hell is going on in here?" The voice, pitched into a low throated shout, was as effective as a gunshot and stilled

Apparently, Steve is worried that Stark is hurt more than he lets on as Iron Man slowly levers himself to his feet, the fight with Magneto had sapped the billionaire's sharp tongue for there was no witty retort at everyone stilled and then turned to face the speaker.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Indeed one did not have to be a billionaire genius to see that there was something going on between the Asian woman and Magneto. Steve was willing to chalk it up as nothing more than the fact that she knew Magneto. After all she had been with the X-Men, never an X-Men but always their ally, for quite a few years. She had doubtlessly fought against and nowadays maybe even with the Master of Magnetism.

Bruce's voice was hushed. "I am sure not everyone's mind is in the gutter like you Stark."

A dismissive snort, "like you wouldn't 'tap' that doc if she didn't show interest."

* * *

**NOTE:** Another Hollywood screw up. Logan is quite skilled in hand to hand and martial arts - a healing factor and well freaking unbreakable claws means he just doesn't need to employ the abilities as much as others. He's fan-ranked more or less amongst the top ten in the comics which includes Captain America, Daredevil, Black Widow and a few others. In fact some put him above Captain America & Daredevil for martial arts. In the flicks he is majority just a bruiser [muscle].

**NOTE:** They really toned down Stark's issues. I believe his drinking problem - which was quite severe at one point in the comics - is turned into something of a joke in the flicks. I took a bit of Stark's nastier persona for the last comment - Tony is a billionaire, he can have pretty much whatever or whoever he wants. Morality is not exactly his strong suite.

This is probably due to the fact - depending on what universe you look to - old Tony boy was not even going to survive his birth and an alien [Recorder 451 - Rigellian Recorders (sentient robots)] genetically engineered him to survive said birth but also made him act and think differently. He's a tad bit more... robotic, his mind working far more analytically than most humans.


	11. AUTHORS REQUEST

_Decided to do a bit unusual._

_First_

**Chapter 1 - revised**

**Chapter 3 - major revision**

Now the unusual bit is this.

I want to know where you guys want me to take Guarded. As said I'll be slowing down soon - I doubt I'll be going at this pace come next week [I'm still fast cause haven't adjusted back to school just yet - mind isn't on school work].

However I want to know what field you want Guarded to go

I don't mean merely in relationships either

-.-

-.-

**AUTHORS questions to readers:**

_I am trying to get you guys engaged so that Guarded appeals to everyone and not just follows how I want it to be. If I keep with my ideas it'll probably get too out of scope with what most known via the films [I'm a comic fan myself]._

Do you like the Guarded version of Kagome?

Do you think her abilities fair? Read the revised Chapter 3 - goes into more detail as to how limited her miko abilities are. Chapter 10 indicates she has some martial arts training to make up for this.

Would you prefer her to be more emotional? Remember she's 32 and seen quite a bit - an emotional sob is just useless in the battlefield

If you are interested in her past - how she ended up this way - I advise reading **_Under Pressure_**

-.-

Magneto's presence? Would you prefer I weed him out before the clash with Loki?

Or have him play a minor role?

Which character would you like to see her interact more? NOT relationship wise but friend-wise in a way?

-.-

If you haven' read any of the snippets

_**Desire** - Tony Stark / Iron Man x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic [her "codename", mentioned chapter 1]_

_**Mystical** - Thor / God of Thunder x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_****__**Break** - __Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_**Frozen** - Loki / God of Trickery [and Change] x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic_

Then I advise that you do. If you have read any of the snippets please share your thoughts on the characters' portrayal - is it up to your ideas, etc.

This will help shape Guarded with respect to character interaction.

-.-

ANY and ALL suggestions for how to steer Guarded are considered.


	12. Chapter 12

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

She doesn't need to be a telepath to know that he is angry, the annoyance in glacier tinted... a blue so pale as to be icy gray-blue... eyes is enough to state that clearly. The mutant known as Magneto does not let her speak when, parting from the company of the man known as Captain America, Kagome reaches his side. "You decided to stay then?"

Kagome is not a mutant, her DNA had been tested in **_that_** place years ago... long before she had encountered the X-Men... by zealous doctors trying to explain how her abilities worked, and so she really doesn't have to answer him. Association though for Erik is the closest thing she'll call an ally right now causes her to do so regardless. He didn't have to come here... and something tells her had he not she would still be in that little room of hers. "Yes."

To the causal observer the glance could have been nothing more than a dismissal but Kagome is close enough to recognize the cold calculation there. She has seen that look **_many_** times when she assisted the mutant leader in gaining some semblance of rule and regulation on the island of Genosha, and that was exactly her official role. The United Nations were more adapt to agree to the terms if someone was there as an observer and whom better than an associate of the X-Men themselves, one of the major "foils" to Magneto's antics. As it is, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr is no idiot. In fact he is considered of a genius level intelligence possessing knowledge in such a wide array of subjects that had he not been a mutant... and a terrorist... there would be no end of employers looking for his expertise.

Kagome herself was witness to some of the man's intelligence. His expertise with genetic mutation was absolutely frightening and that was coming from someone whose own expertise... she would have become a medical doctor like her father, Shin Higurashi, had genetics not caught her attention... was genetics. Did Stark's mechanical intentions compare? Kagome truly was curious. After all she had seen Eric take apart a sub machine gun with merely a flick of his wrist every single piece, even the smallest parts, arrayed in perfect display for consideration and manipulation for whatever fancy was to strike his mind. He was also an excellent strategist and tactician... but the most frightening aspect was the man's indomitable will as Kagome was perfectly certain he would strive to complete his task regardless of the costs. He had after all alienated both of his offspring.

As it was for long moments, as two of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appeared looking flustered but not quite bothering to address the Avengers gathered in the debriefing waiting for Fury who seemed intent on not making his presence known... surprising, the man seemed to be everywhere, silence reigned. It gave Kagome a chance to consider the silver haired Magneto. She would not lie. She was outright surprised that he had remained. She had been pretty certain that the moment she had found her freedom he would be heading back to Genosha. After all the island happened to have more than ten million mutants and humans on its surface and... the only thing that kept total chaos from enveloping the population was the fact that the Magistrates were terrified of him and the Acolytes.

"You are too forgiving, my dear." His voice is pitched low, not a whisper but not enough to be overheard by Stark or Rogers or Banner the only... Kagome takes a moment to wonder where Thor has disappeared to... "Avengers" here.

The addition of 'my dear' could mean something or it could mean nothing... after all he referred to Logan as 'my dear boy' much to her friend's annoyance. "Would you rather I go maniacal on them, Erik?"

An arched eyebrow and a slight twitch of lips, "I have seen how you treat people that wrong you, Kagome. What's so different about these 'Avengers'."

He was talking about Mastermind. Jason Wyngarde... a member of the Brotherhood and once Magneto's henchmen themselves... had years ago attempted to trap her in an illusion of a different time... a different era... entirely. Had warped the reality that Kagome _**knew** _had happened into something that she had wished had happened instead. That was the frightening thing about Mastermind's abilities, the illusions were so powerful that everything seemed to be all so real. Kagome wasn't certain if Magneto had caused that illusionary casting or not however as she turned to address Magneto... ruckus from the other side of the doors drew everyone's attention.

A moment later a dishevelled Fury appeared in the doors...

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. Got to study.

So the general idea is Fury has the Tesseract in his possession. Meaning Loki and the boys had a bit of a clash if I remember the film correctly - and I have no intentions of watching it again [once was enough]. So it'll be moving faster from now on.


	13. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
